Various types of eyeglasses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an eyeglass with a shield including an eyeglass, a shield, and a pair of slots. What has been further needed is for the shield to have a continuous top member and a pair of side members, with the top member of the shield continuously disposed on a top edge of a pair of lenses and a right side member and a left side member of the pair of side members continuously disposed on a right edge of a right lens and a left edge of a left lens, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is for a right slot and a left slot of the pair of slots to be disposed within a back edge of the right side member and the left side member of the shield, respectively, with a front end of each of a right arm and a left arm disposed within the right slot and the left slot, respectively. The eyeglass with a shield thus assists a user in blocking out peripheral distractions while reading or completing a task that requires the user to focus on an object directly in front of him. Furthermore, the pair of lenses can be produced in varying shapes and sizes to accommodate the user's preferences.